Clamp in Wonderland
|location= Doshin Hall, Sapporo (7/31) Yomiuri Hall, Tokyo (8/13) Minamimido Temple, Osaka (8/20) Meijiseimei Hall, Fukuoka (8/21) Diamond Hall, Nagoya (8/28) |date= July 31st - August 28th 1994 |organization= |website= }}CLAMP IN WONDERLAND was a nationwide 1994 Summer event held in by famous manga studio . Spanning from July 31st to August 28th, it advertised the group's previously released Dōjinshi and acted as a premiere to their animated music video series, Clamp in Wonderland. The event is notable for popularizing the " series, a well-known BL parody featuring characters from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. JoJo's Bizarre Married Life CLAMP LABORATORY 6 CLAMP LABORATORY 6 is a short printed (Dōjinshi) written and executed by Clamp. As the sixth and final release of their Clamp Laboratory zine series, it features the first few chapters of JoJo's Bizarre Married Life, as well as a short promotion on the back detailing the CLAMP IN WONDERLAND Summer eventCLAMP LABORATORY 6 - JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. Summary The story takes place after the events of Stardust Crusaders with all of the protagonists still alive. Kakyoin begins his life in the Kujo household as a housewife after being forced by Jotaro to sign marriage documents. The first half details Kakyoin cooking breakfast for the gang for the first time. Their meal is interrupted by DIO, who uses The World to stop time and eat all the food. It's revealed that Kakyoin's food is actually terrible, causing DIO to become extremely ill. The second half has Jotaro and Kakyoin going to bed, piquing the interest of the other crusaders. The group decides to make use of Joseph's Hermit Purple and a TV to peek at the newlyweds, but immediately regret their actions after the vision appears. Jotaro scolds them the next day and Kakyoin decides to go back to his own house. CLAMP IN WONDERLAND 1994 SUMMER CLAMP in Wonderland 1994 Summer is a special written by Clamp, distributed out to all visitors of the CLAMP IN WONDERLAND eventhttps://tieba.baidu.com/p/3009451571. The magazine features various parodies of other franchises, including a continuation to JoJo's Bizarre Married Life. Summary Kakyoin wakes up one morning to discover that he had "laid" an egg and reveals it to his friends. When his friends discover this, Joseph asks when his great-grandson will be born. The child suddenly hatches out of the egg to reveal a star-shaped birthmark on his shoulder. Out of courtesy for Joseph Joestar, they name the small boy who hatched out the egg . The child, it would appear grows faster than a normal human and within a week he is able to attend school. In a jealous fit, Jotaro attempts to fight Jota to the death. Jota suddenly activates his Stand, which looks like a more "chibi" version of Star Platinum. Polnareff comes up with an idea to have Jotaro name Jota's Stand because he was "too lazy" to do it himself. In annoyance, Jotaro walks over to the kitchen to bring out green dish soap, saying the name of the brand, "Charmy Green." Ten years later, Jota has somehow aged to a high-school student and becomes good friends with Jotaro's uncle, Josuke Higashikata. Their friendship is compromised, however, when Josuke goes to congratulate Jotaro and Kakyoin on their marriage. Jota despises this as he still resents his father. CLAMP IN WONDERLAND (OVA) CLAMP IN WONDERLAND is a series of animated music videos produced by Studio and . As part of the promotion for the event, the first features characters from Clamp's previous works created between 1989 and 1994. A sequel was released later on encompassing even more characters from the Clamp universe up to 2006. Both were released to DVD on October 26, 2007 as Clamp in Wonderland 1&2 1989-2006 (BCBA-3143). Within the first music video, a younger Jota and Charmy Green, along with an older Jota, can be seen at the end right before the credits. Gallery ClampCast.jpg|Beginning of CLAMP IN WONDERLAND Clamp_E-SRDL-3899-2.gif Clamp1.jpg Clamp2.png Clamp3.png Clamp4.png ClampWonderlandInfo.jpg|Clamp In Wonderland event info References Trivia *Other JoJo-related involvement from CLAMP include their submission for the 25 Years With JoJo anniversary project, as well as Araki's interview with Tsubaki Nekoi. Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Events